


Trzy momenty, w których Steven Hyde nie był swoim ojcem (i jeden, w którym był)

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Break Up, Daddy Issues, F/M, Post-My Fairy King
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven próbuje być lepszym człowiekiem niż jego ojciec. Naprawdę, próbuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzy momenty, w których Steven Hyde nie był swoim ojcem (i jeden, w którym był)

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na forum Mirriel w 2011 roku. Spoilery do odcinka 8.16 ( _My Fairy King_ ).

**1.**

\- Pewnie, Steven, wyjdź, trzaśnij drzwiami! Zostaw mnie, samolubny gnoju! Dokładnie to samo zrobił twój ojciec, słyszysz? Jesteś taki sam jak on! – krzyczała zawsze Edna i Hyde przez długi czas myślał, że jego matka ma rację, a on faktycznie ucieknie z Point Place przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Steven Hyde – żywy dowód na to, że uwarunkowanie genetyczne jest równie nieuchronne, co śmierć i podatki.

A jednak został ( _Widzisz? Nie jestem moim ojcem!_ ), a Edna odeszła, więc może jednak się myliła – może Hyde jest kimś więcej niż tylko wypadkową błędów swoich rodziców?

 

**2.**

 

\- Dobrej drogi – mówi jej obojętnie. Nie patrzy, jak Jackie wstaje z kanapy i prawie wybiega z domu, zapłakana. Najpierw ten cholerny list, a teraz ten cyrk, ale nie, Hyde’a to nie rusza, jest zen, stary, kompletnie zen. I tak byli razem dłużej niż się spodziewał. Z właściwą sobie wiarą w ludzi Hyde czekał na koniec swojego związku z Jackie już od jakiegoś czasu. Świadomie, nieświadomie, cholera wie – w każdym razie sam się dziwił, jak bardzo się nie dziwi.

I znowu Hyde zostaje ( _Widzisz? Nie jestem taki jak Bud!_ ) – na swoim krześle, w piwnicy Formanów, w Point Place, generalnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym jest od lat – a Jackie trzaska drzwiami i odchodzi, więc może jednak Edna się myliła – może Hyde wcale nie musi iść w ślady faceta, o którym przez całe życie myślał, że jest jego ojcem?

 

**3.**

 

\- I co, Hyde, nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? Nie odwracaj się, kiedy do ciebie mówię, słyszysz? Hyde! Cholera jasna, nie waż się wyjść przez te drzwi…! – wrzeszczy Sam i Hyde staje w progu, sparaliżowany. Odwraca się powoli w jej stronę, spokojnie, jakby od niechcenia, całkowicie zen, stary, zupełnie zen.

\- Okej.

Siada z powrotem na swoim krześle i wbija wzrok w ekran telewizora (lecą _Aniołki Charliego_ , więc jest przynajmniej na czym oko zawiesić). Sam patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, otwiera i zamyka usta jak ryba wyjęta z wody, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i idzie na górę, trzaskając drzwiami od piwnicy z całej siły. Hyde nic nie mówi, ale też nie wychodzi ( _Widzisz? Nie jestem taki jak Bud!_ ).

I ostatecznie to Sam go zostawia, więc może jednak Edna się myliła – może Hyde naprawdę ma szansę być kimś lepszym niż ona i Bud razem wzięci?

 

**4.**

 

(- Steven, proszę cię, poczekaj, daj mi wytłuma… - Hyde wybiega z hotelu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Trzęsie się z wściekłości – serio, stary, tylko _z wściekłości_ – i ledwo trafia kluczykiem do stacyjki. Po chwili udaje mu się zapalić silnik, a El Camino rusza z cichym pomrukiem. Hyde nie będzie palił gumy i odjeżdżał z piskiem opon, nie warto.

Maca drżącą ręką radio, pieprzone pokrętło… Potrzebuje muzyki, potrzebuje rocka, potrzebuje grzmotu perkusji i przeszywającego mózg dźwięku elektrycznych gitar, czegoś, co zagłuszy jego własne myśli. Wszystko, żeby tylko nie słyszeć, jak Edna w jego głowie śmieje się złośliwie:

_\- Widzisz?_ _Jesteś zupełnie taki sam jak on_ ) _._

  
_Fin._


End file.
